


cry baby

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Welcome to my Oneshots book.FrianFrogerDeacuryDealor.JogerBreakyMaylorAllThese oneshots will be based off the 1990 film 'Cry baby'( i reccomend watching it on netflix)
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Oneshots book.FrianFrogerDeacuryDealor.JogerBreakyMaylorAllThese oneshots will e based off the 1990 film 'Cry baby'( i reccomend watching it on netflix)

**_........................... _ **

** _Frian_ **

_**Freddie(As Wade** _ **_'Cry Baby' Walker)_ ** _**:19** _

_**Brian(as Allison Vernon):18** _

_**John(As Pepper Walker):14** _

_**Roger(As Milton Hackett*In relationship with Dominique*)):Sixteen** _

_**Dominique(As Wonda Woodward):14** _

_**Veronica(Mona "Hatchet face" Malnorowski"):fifteen** _

_**Ruth May(as Brian** _ **_'s mother and Mrs Vernon)_ ** _**:47** _

**_............................. _ **

**_ This is Freddie's look and style _ **

Freddie is part of a gang 'Cry Baby'. Freddie is their leader,the gang is made up of Freddie.Roger,John,Dominique(Roger's girlfriend) and Veronica(John's girlfriend).John is the brother of Freddie.When Freddie is arrested and sent to a correctional prison for boys,Brian finds his lover for him but His mother Ruth doesn't approve of it.Until she finally sees Freddie's not all bad.he was just an orphan.

** Correctional prison for boys,Baltimore(Maryland).  **

This starts just after the song(above)."i'm almost done Cry baby",one of the other inmates say,they were sat in a cell together,Freddie had a tattoo of a lonely tear drop just under his left eye,"i heard talkin' what's going in here",the prison guard says."what's that on ya Cry baby,a booger",the guard says,"Lonely Tear drop",Freddie says.the guard left and slammed the door shut.Freddie made an escape through the hole,he found his way into the main prison and heard singing. 

John,Roger,Dominique and Veronica were all out in front of the prison so was Brian's mother Ruth.Freddie was looking through the bars."Oh please Mr Jailer!Wont you let my man go Free?!",he sang,he smiled down at Brian."please Mr Jailer!don't you make no lifer out of me!",Freddie sang."Please MR Jailer!Wont you let my man Go Free!",Brian sang as Freddie and the other inmates broke the bars,Freddie's handcuffs were broken,he jumped down.he dipped Brian and kissed him so sweetly on the lips.

"i love you Brian",he says."i love you too Naughty boy",Brian says.Freddie went over and hugged John,Roger as well."oh woah Mr Jailer let an honest man...Go free",Freddie says before sealing his lips over his lovers.

It soon hit the headlines.

**'JUDGE RELEASES CRY BABY!'  
**

"oh baby",Freddie says."i knew this day ought to come some day bad boy,Mr Jailer let an.....honest.....man....go Free",Brian says.they french kissed softly."enough of the kissy kissy!!",John giggled."Oh Johnny boy",Freddie says."come here",he said,they were one big family.

"look at that.One Big happy Family!",Freddie 'Cry baby' says."oh Cry baby,i love you so much",Brian says."i love you too",Cry baby says.

"Veronica? will you be my official girlfriend?",John asked,"Yes!",Veronica says,"Dommy,will you be my official girlfriend and become one of us?",Roger asked,"yes!",Dominique says.All couples kissed."oh Cry baby,you've been set me and came into my life",Brian says."i know i have baby",Cry baby says. 


	2. The dentist(also Cry baby)

**This is cry baby**

** _Frian! and Joger(set in the fifties/Sixties)._ **

Freddie 'Cry Baby' Mercury is scared of the dentist,he always has since his parents were killed.He only has his lover,Brian(As Allison) to care for him,Lighting and thunder makes him go insane because his parents were killed in prison in the electric chair."Please Mr Jailer let my man go free",Freddie heard Brian singing."oh cry baby,i love you so",Brian says into the mirror,catching his lovers half grin,tear down his cheek."oh baby i love you so",Cry baby mocked.

"Oh cry baby",Brian says,they kissed."you do have a dentist appointment",he says."You've made me the happiest Cry baby is Baltimore",Freddie says."i love you too Cry Baby",Brian says."you've been very naughty baby boy,very naughty",Freddie says.Brian had to pull him out to the bike,Freddie starts it up,they went off to the dentist office.Freddie pulled in,turned the bike off.

They went inside,Cry Baby(Freddie) went and sat down,Brian in his lap."Cry baby?",The dental nurse calls.Freddie groaned mentally."oh come on Cry baby,it wont that bad",Brian says.Cry baby rolled his eyes.They got up."Mr Jailer wont you let my man go Free",Brian whispers to him,"naughty boy",Cry baby says.They walked in,Cry baby was pushed in the chair,brian stood watching"oh Mr Jailer wont you let my man go free",he mouthed to his lover,getting a slight scowl.A couple minutes later,the check up is done."come on Cry Baby,it wasn't that bad",Brian says,"naughty boy Brian very naughty",Freddie says.


	3. Paramedics ticklish Intern.

** _Brian May,a trained paramedic of three years,he's Thirty one,he got his degree at Twenty eight,Freddie Mercury a thirty two year old Paramedic intern is really and extremely ticklish.John Deacon and Roger Taylor are doctors at Royal London Hospital when they find out about Freddie's ticklishness,the poor Persian is tied to a hospital bed and tickled.But first.....Brian and Freddie have known each other since they were kids.Freddie was pulled off to boarding school at sixteen.Brian was sent to a private school.It's when Brian does the CPR training demonstration at Freddie's boarding school/University,Brian realises.  
_ **

** _.........................._ **

_**14 years ago** _

_This starts fourteen years ago,Freddie was only sixteen when he was sent to Boarding school,Brian was seventeen when he was sent to a private school,they screamed,cried for each other,their parents dragged them away.they were Miserable for those years until Brian at age Twenty had to do a CPR demonstration,Freddie was Twenty one,he was still in University.He was sat in lecture hall,he recognised the curls,he made a dash for it out the lecture hall,he sat in the grounds of the University.he saw someone come out.Brian."F Freddie?",Brian says,"i is t that really you?!",Freddie says"yes it is",Brian says,they ran to each other,Freddie was lifted off his feet and spun around,they used to date before being dragged off to different schools."I missed you Brian,do not ever leave me again,Promise me you wont!",Freddie begged."i promise",Brian says."i love you",he said.That was their last kiss until today._

** _Present time(November 12th)10:20AM_ **

Freddie is a trainee paramedic,he's Thirty two and extremely ticklish.He hides it a lot,one poke to his stomach or side will make him squeal or squeak.he's been a trainee since he was Twenty nine,he's been at St George's doing it,he's being transferred over to Royal London to do it,little does he know,childhood boyfriend Brian is there as a paramedic.Freddie got a taxi over to Royal London.he looked out the window as the Taxi pulled up outside,he paid the fare as he got out.He walked into the reception and told the receptionist he was here for the trainee as a paramedic,he was sent to wait outside in the cold,he stood by the pillar and lit up.he puts it out not long after.he looked up saw a bunch of curls."Stop it Freddie",he told himself,"he left you for good",his thoughts say.

he enjoyed the crisp cold air.he looked again,he was sure that was Brian.Despite Freddie having two friends who were doctors,Roger Taylor and John Deacon,the two doctors at Royal London.Then he heard it."F Freddie?",the same voice says."Brian",the persian says."why did you leave me!?You promised you wouldn't!",Freddie says."i'm sorry Freddie",the curly haired boy says."you promised you wouldn't",Freddie sighs.

"I know Freddie,i'm sorry,i still love you",his old lover says."No you don't,you don't love me,you left me",he said."i'm sorry alright?!",Brian says."piss off,",Freddie says."i'm going home",he added."you can't,you're my intern for the day",Brian says."fucking hell,i'll be back tomorrow",the persian says."Freddie stay please",Brian says,"No,we'll at least both hold a grudge over each other!",Freddie says."i haven't seen you since i was twenty one Bri",he sniffled,"hey,don't cry,i'm here now aren't i",Brian says.Freddie nodded.Brian was stroking his cheek,Freddie nuzzled his cheek into Brian's hand."Freddie,i'll always love you no matter what,i only left because i was going to medical school",he said.

"Ready?or do i have to give you so many kisses",Brian says,"kisses",Freddie says,they share a gentle kiss.Freddie against Brian's chest,arms around his neck,"Fuck,i missed this",the persian says."so did i now kiss me and shut up",Brian begged,they kissed."oi!you two!",it was Charlie,Brian's partner in the paramedic field,"piss off Charlie",Brian says."what do you want this time",he sighs."for you to hurry the fuck up,who's that",Charlie asked,"my intern for the day,don't you remember,i clearly told you yesterday dumbass",Brian says."and be nice to him,he's my boyfriend,we've been together since our teens",he said."shut up Brian",Freddie says."Freddie,his intern and boyfriend",the persian says.

They went to the ambulance,Brian and Freddie in the back,Charlie driving,doors shut,Freddie and Brian were again making out."Stop it",Charlie muttered,Brian flipped him off.the two lovers pulled apart."aren't you supposed to be teaching lover boy",Freddie says,giggling a little after."oh shush,i am",Brian says,"Brian stop,i don't want to die knowing it was a giggle fit",The persian blushed."anyway off topic",Brian says.he taught Freddie everything until they pulled up to the patients home.Freddie was shaking,his nerves were getting the better off him.

"i can't do this",the persian said,"yes you can Freddie",Brian says."you gotta try,i'm here to help so is charlie",he added.Freddie nodded,they got out the ambulance."Brian,i'm scared",Freddie says,"I know Freddie,i'll be at your side,helping",brian reassured him,giving him a hug.they went inside,Just then Freddie was hit with realisation.this was his parents home.he looked around,he had to run upstairs to see his old room,he did,it was the same,he broke down crying.he saw his dad and sister"p papa,Kash?"he says"its us ",Bomi says,they hugged,"Freddie!",Brian called."coming moody",the Persian mumbled,"Dad?what happened",Freddie asked,"Well,your mother went into Cardiac arrest",Bomi says."i'm out of here",Freddie says,"No you're not",Brian says."i'm not doing this one Brian,its my parents",the persian says."alright just this once",Brian says,Freddie nodded,Bomi sat with Freddie."i'm proud of you",he says,he pulled Freddie in for a hug.

"kashmira?",he says,she joined as well."i missed you all a lot",the persian boy says."we've missed you too",Bomi says."Charlie,don't you dare",Freddie spoke up,Charlie grinned and tipped over the glass bowl,Freddie dived to save it,it smashed in his hand,he squeezed his eyes shut.he sat up,he went to the sofa,Brian had to pause and look at Freddie,"what have you done?",he asked"blame Charlie,he tipped over my mothers glass bowl,it smashed in my hand",Freddie says."i'll deal with you soon",Brian says,he got a pulse from Freddie's mother,Charlie and Brian got her into the ambulance."Do not go anywhere,you are not leave Charlie",Brian warned,he got back up well a back up paramedic car.

Freddie had got the glass out of his hand and wrapped it in a bandage for now,"Freddie,outside now",Brian says,"bye dad,love you",Freddie says,"love you too",Bomi says,hugging Freddie and kissing his forehead,"be good",he warned,"i will dad",Freddie laughs a little,he hugged Kashmira as well,"you be good for papa,i don't want to hear about you getting a boyfriend",he teased,"i wont Farrokh",she says.they hug quickly.Freddie wiped his eyes and went to brian.

"come here",Brian says,Freddie does."fuck that was hard",the persian sniffled"it is when its family",Brian says,"let me see your hand",Brian says,they went to the Ambulance,they got in,shut the doors,secured the stretcher.Brian unwraps Freddie's hand,he was checking on Jer(Freddie's mother)."shit Freddie",Brian says,he grabbed the antibacterial spray and sprayed it on Freddie's cut,"shit shit",the persian cursed."i know it stings",Brian says.

They pull up at the hospital,Brian and Charlie took Freddie's mother off to Resus.Brian took Freddie to A&E(Accident and Emergency).The nurse their dealt with Freddie's hand,it was X Rayed to check for any more glass.luckily none,he had to have stitches,Brian held his good hand.he got it bandaged after.they left A&E.

"how's your hand?",Brian asked,"sore,it hurts",Freddie says."come on,we'll go see your mother",Brian says,they held hands."oh fuck,she's not gonna like it when i tell her about the glass bowl",the persian says."it was an accident",Brian says"Really?Charlie pushed it over",Freddie sighs,they went over to Resus,both were let in,Jer was awake."mama?",Freddie says,"my son",she says,he kisses her cheek."what happened",she asked him,"cut my hand",he says."you better not have smashed that glass bowl",she says"haven't",he lied.

"how're you feeling mum?",he asked."i'm proud of you bidah",she says,"i'm not the one who saved you,Brian was",Freddie says.

"i chickened out",he admitted."Bidah",she says softly."i know mum,i'm a failure",he says,"don't say that,you're not,look at you,my handsome boy",she says."mum stop",he mumbled.

"I don't really deserve this life,i failed school and dropped out,lied my way through University,here i am being a wimp",he said."Freddie stop it",Brian says,"what do you know?You left me when were teens then again in University,i was heartbroken",the persian says"i'm going home",he mumbled,"you can't leave",Brian says."can and i will",the persian says.he left,he signed out,took a taxi to his flat.he paid the fare after arriving home,he didn't live far.he let himself in."i'm home",he says quietly."Good day?",Roger asked"No",Freddie says.

"Brian's there,he works there",he says."Freddie",John says."its fine,i ignored him anyway,i don't him in my life.He left me after he promised he wouldn't",the persian says,he sniffled.he went off to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.Roger went to check on him,he heard sniffles and sobs.he opened Freddie's door."Freddie bear,look at me",he said."F Fuck off",the persian says,"No",Roger says.he straddled Freddie's hips."look at me bear boy",he teased."get off me Taylor",the persian says.Roger got off him.

"Brian left me after University,he promised he wouldn't leave me!",the persian sniffles more." i know i know i know",Roger says.Roger rubbed his friends back softly."hey Freddie>?are you ticklish by any chance?",John asked."No",the persian lied.

"really?",Roger teased,he took off Freddie's shirt,they tied him to the bed and grabbed feathers,feather dusters,toothbrushes."I'm not ticklish!",the trainee paramedic insists."Really?",John teased,trailing his hands down his friends sides.The trainee paramedic was trying to hide his giggles.

"Are you sure?"Roger asked,"yes!",Freddie says."Really?Freddie you're terrible at hiding the giggles",John teased,tickling Freddie's stomach fast with a feather.it got a squeal.Freddie has abs!

Roger straddled his hips making him wince slightly.he tickled his armpits making Freddie giggle,the giggles kept bubbling out of him."you are ticklish!",John says."Shut up!",Freddie giggles as Roger tickled him madly in his armpits and on his ribs."R Roger!St stop!",the persian squealed."Awe tickle tickle",John teased,tickling up the soft arches of the paramedics feet making him squirm and giggle more with a squeal.

They tickled him till tears.

**_ the next morning at work _ **

Brian was surprised that Freddie actually turned up."hey,you okay?",he asked,"yes",Freddie says"ticklish?",Brian teased."shut up",the persian says lowly."come on we have work to do",Brian says,poking the older mans stomach,"Get off,i've had enough with Roger and John,they full on tortured me",Freddie says,he was in uniform already,he was tired.


	4. Cry baby in jail

Cast:

Freddie as Wade 'Cry baby' Walker

Brian as Allison Vernon

**_............................................. _ **

Freddie 'Cry baby' had been put in Maryland boys correctional school since he let his lover go free!yes Brian is his lover.

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?  
Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let me man go free?  
He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be,  
But the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me.  
Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?Well I know it won't be long now,  
'Till they cut his hair off too.  
Still I'm hoping there's one favor  
That I could beg of you. So...Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?  
Yeah yeah yeahPlease Mr. Jailer, won't you let this jailbird free?  
Whoa ho hoJust look into his eyes, open up that door.  
Just listen to his guitar, you'll know the score.Please Mr. Jailer, let an honest man go free.Yeah yeah yeahPlease Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.  
I'm innocent, I swear it. Let my woman testify,  
She'll tell you where I was that night,  
And I'll be satisfied.Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?Well I'm tired of pressing license plates down in this rotten hole,  
I gotta reach the outside before I lose control.  
Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.Yeah yeah yeahPlease Mr. Jailer, let me out of this penitentiary  
(Whoa, let me out)  
Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer out of me.Please Mr. Jailer, won't you my man go free?Whoa ho ho oh, whoa ho, let my man go free.  
Whoa oh oh, don't make no lifer out of me

Brian had sung that while Freddie had been at the bars,he broke the handcuffs and broke the bars,he jumped down to his baby."oh Cry baby!",Brian says."oh Brian",Cry baby says."Will you Marry me?",Cry Baby asked after months of dating brian in secret."yes i will Cry baby walker",Brian says,they french kissed.

"Mr Jailer don't you make a lifer out....Of Me!",Freddie whisperingly sang,kissing brian sweetly.


End file.
